Friedrich Wilhelm IV
"It is the honor of a King to rule his country. Those who dare take advantage of their heritage should be rightfully deposed." -Friedrich Wilhelm IV, 1879 Friedrich Georg Wilhelm von Hohenzollern, more commonly known as Friedrich Wilhelm IV or Friedrich IV, is the current reigning Kaiser of the German Empire. He succeeded the throne upon the death of his father, Friedrich Wilhelm III, in 1879, when he was 40 years old. His reign has been marked by two wars, the Austro-German War (1881) and the Swedo-German War (1884-1887), both of which saw massive success for the German Empire. His military and politicial skill earned him popular support of the people, and is famous for his unique dogma among monarchs. While he does believe it is a Monarch's God-given right to rule, he believes that even so, a Monarch should earn his people's respect and prove his worth to rule over a nation. He has applied this by instituting liberal reforms to greater benefit the people, such as the breaking up of monopolies and the decriminalization of homosexuality (the latter had been a matter of debate in Germany since 1885, but the UK's decriminalization in 1889 pushed the Kasier to propose the law to compete). He is affectionately referred to by his people as "the Gray Kaiser," a nickname earned from the his face being stained gray by smoke as he rode into the battlefields of the Swedo-German War. Overall, his reign has proven to be an era of prosperity for the German nation, and he is a celebrated Kaiser among the people. Early Life Friedrich war born on July 11th, 1839 to his father, Prinz Friedrich Karl Wilhelm von Hohenzollern and mother, Princess Viktoria Louise von Hohenzollern, in Berlin, Prussia. Upon his birth, he was bestowed with the title of Prinz von Preussen, and became third in line for the Prussian throne. His grandfather, Georg IV, was the King of Prussia at the time, and had been working considerably to be expanding Prussia's power over Central Europe. Friedrich's childhood was largely spent being educated. He recieved private tutoring at a young age from a Jeweish-German professor famous across Germany for his great intellect, Ernst Bakenstein. Bakenstein would open Friedrich's mind from a young age, and Friedrich was quickly able to grasp complex subjects tutored to him. In a way, Bakenstein became a second father to Friedrich, and as their relationship developed, so too did Friedrich's mind. By 13 he had mastered calculus, and had been advised to attend the highest universities in Germany by Bakenstein. Friedrich's father was, at first, apprehensive, unsure whether the boy would be able to handle education at the higher universities. However, Friedrich's mother, Viktoria Louise, would voice her support for the futhering of Friedrich's education, resulting in Friedrich's father relenting and signing off for the boy to attend education at Humboldt University of Berlin. Enrolling in the University at just 14, Friedrich was both admired and hated by other students at the university. While some saw him as a child prodigy who had remarkable skill for such a young age, others believed he had only been allowed in due to his high social status. Regardless, he excelled in the school, being one of the top competitors for top of the class. He was recognized as an intelligent political philosopher and skilled scientist by the age of 16, engaging in debates with other students and even his own professors. "That boy," remarked the professor of advanced Political Philosophy at the university at the time, "will make a fine Kaiser." Friedrich graduated in 1858, fourteen days after the North German Confederation was established by his grandfather. However, shortly thereafter, his grandfather died of old age, causing his father, who was know to be known as Kaiser Friedrich Wilhelm III, to come to power. Friedrich was present for the coronation ceremony, and on the same day was proclaimed Crown Prince to the Throne of the Kingdom of Prussia and the North German Federation. Having graduated from University, Friedrich's father elected to have him enrolled in the Prussian Staff College to recieve military education. "The greatest King is one who fights the wars he wages," Friedrich's father told him. At 20, in 1859, he was officially enrolled. Ever the great mind, Friedrich quickly adapted to warfare. He engaged in rigorous scenarios that educated him not just in being a general, but a soldier. He was esteemed by even the greatest generals in Germany, who remarked that even as a boy, he could win wars alone. Following his graduation in 1864, his father wasted no time in sending him to the fronts of the ongoing Zentrum War. Friedrich decimated the opposition, finishing off what remained of the Grand Duchy of Upper Saxony and establishing total Prussian dominance over central Germany. Following this victory, he was esablished as a diplomat, and sent to Wurttemburg to establish a deal of unification. He was also sent to Baden, and in these two treaties established the Federal Union of Baden-Wurttemburg, a transitional state that was shortly annexed into the North German Federation. Friedrich later served as a key member of the Council of Germans, the council organized in Munich to determine the terms of Bavaria's unification with North Germany, and the formation of the German Empire. Friedrich was present in the 1867 ceremony that officially united the whole of Germany under a single banner. Middle Life Friedrich's life after the unification of Germany was served primarily as a diplomat. His intellect was valued by the Kaiser, and he would not waste an opportunity to better Germany and her reputation. Friedrich was sent to most nations of Europe to promote Germany's reputation, to establish treaties, and better Germany's trade not just with Europe, but with the rest of the world. Friedrich was one of the two diplomats sent to Venice in 1874 to propose an Italo-German alliance, and was present for the signing of the Munich pact. Outside Europe, Friedrich had become well-known for being an international and well-traveled man, posessing the skills of a true Renaissance Man. He learned to speak a litney of languages, such as English, French, Spanish, Italian Turkish, and even Japanese. He became known for conducting his business without a translator. He established a trade treaty with the United States in 1876, and made history when the Emperor of Japan, then-Emperor Yamato, personally invited him to stay in Tokyo for two months in 1877. For years, the Emperor had heard of Friedrich's intellect, and was so fascinated by the stories he heard of him that he simply had to have him in Tokyo. During his stay, Friedrich was introduced to Japanese art, music, and philosophy, and he grew a great respect for the nation and its culture. He also met then-Prince Hidemaro, who joked in one conversation that next time they met, they would both be Emperors. Hidemaro's statement would come true when the two met in 1885 to discuss a trade agreement that would become the greatest leap in German-Japanese relations to date. Upon his return from Japan, Friedrich was met with the news that his father was ill. The Emperor had recently contracted an unknown illness that had deteriorated his state. However, he held on for two more years, dying in 1879 due to his old, frail body being unable to cope with the illness any longer. Upon his father's death, Friedrich took the throne of the German Empire, being coronated as Emperor of Germany on November 16th, 1879. As Emperor Two years into his reign, Friedrich was faced with a crisis. Austria had declared war on Germany with the intent of dismantling the Empire for a new sphere of influence, so that is may regain its lost power. Friedrich would lead the charge in the North, seeing several successful battles, but in the south, the Bavarians were unable to cope with the situation of the war. Friedrich was unable to control the Prussian Royal Army and the Bavarian National Army at the same time, and the two sides' uncompromising bid for dominance was pulling Germany's fronts apart and allowing the Austrians to advance. On July 17th, 1881, he made a speech, calling for "the unification of Prussia and Bavaria, the two nations that call themselves Germany." His speech highlighted the divides between Bavaria and Prussia that had culturally, politically, and economically divided Germany in two. He also stated that if the people of these two sections could not come together, the Austrians would tear Germany apart. With an incentive to unite, the Prussians and Bavarians organized a coordinated attack on Austria to push back against the aggressor. With the might of the whole of Germany against them, the Austrians were forced to surrender. The Kaiser oversaw the Treaty of Prague, which ended the war and saw Bohemia gain special priveleges inside Austria. With the war over, the Kaiser returned to Berlin a celebrated war hero. Over the course of the next few years, he instituted a series of reforms known as the Interwar Reforms. He issued the breaking up of the monopolies which dominated the German economy, a move mirroring the United States' similar policy. The same law also set standards of workers' living conditions, ending the cruel hours and little pay of years past. The Interwar Reforms became celebrated throughout Germany, and the Kaiser became known as a Noble of the Common Man. Swedo-German War (1884-1887) Gustaf IV of Sweden was described by the Kaiser as "a strange, bold, and utterly stupid man." The two had met in the past, and the Kaiser feared that Gustaf could be a threat to the security of Europe. His fears came true when, in 1884, Sweden landed a surprise invasion of Rugen Island. Upon hearing this news, the Kaiser was furious, and ordered several divisions to be stationed in Stralsund to prepare for a counter-attack. Before one could be carried out, however, a second attack was launched on the western Baltic coast of Prussia, and Lubeck was blockaded by the Swedish navy. While convening on what to make of the situation, general Viktor Rausberg requested control of the troops in northern Germany. Friedrich, reasoning that a nation ought not to be based entirely around its leader, agreed, and gave Rausberg control. Friedrich, in the meantime, worked with naval general Thomas Vaschung to draw up plans to encircle and starve the Swedish occupation of Rugen Island. The plans drawn, Friedrich had Vaschung enact them just as Rausberg pushed the Swedes off of the Prussian Baltic coast. A coordinated effort by the two resulting in the surrounding and capture of Rugen Island. With Rugen recaptured and Sweden pushed out of Prussia, Friedrich reasoned that the war was as good as won, and offered peace to the Swedes. Much to his surprise, however, he got no such peace, as Gustaf IV refused to let his nation surrender. With no choice but to lead a counter-attack, Friedrich worked with Vaschung and Rausberg to draw up a plan to capture Scania. The Germans landed on the shores of Scania in 1885, and pushed north to Malmo, where a two-month siege ended in a German victory. As the Germans continued up north through Sweden, Friedrich insisted he be personally taken to the battlefields, where he fought along with his troops against the Swedish forces. He became an inspiration to all his men, who fought valiantly against to push the Swedes to Stockholme. In 1887, Friedrich forced Gustaf IV to come out of his palace and sign the Treaty of Stockholme, ending the war. Modern Life The Kaiser continues to live his life in Berlin, actively pushing for greater reforms. In 1889, the British government was pressured by a massive rally in London to decriminalized homosexuality, which it ended up doing. In response, the Kaiser signed off on his own law to decriminalize homosexuaity. This has grown into a civil rights arms' race, and nations across Europa have competed for the moral high ground by increasing civil liberties. "Over the course of a year," said the Kaiser, "egalitarianism has swept Europe." The Kaiser is adamantle anti-Fascist and Communist, viewing each as a threat to the political order and safety of Europe. He is a massive critic of Raul Antonio's Portugal, and has ordered volunteer divisions to fight with the French and Russian governments against their respective Communist uprisings.